


Lingering Thought

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mild Language, Unrequited Love, since some of my fics express what i feel it is one of those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "If you have a chance to be with her, will you take it?"His eyes blinked rapidly as he was brought back to reality. Yusei stared at the wide smile of Kanade--the brightest person he’d ever known.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 2





	Lingering Thought

**Author's Note:**

> As I said on the tags, it's one of those fics where I just write about my feelings. What the others are? Well, find one for yourself.
> 
> Is the content about this fic reflects exactly what I feel? No, and I'd already exhausted the topic to my small barren discord that isn't the general server.

_ They say every meeting is meaningful  
And that's because I've come to love you  
Our bond was born from it  
Congratulations, congratulations!  
My longing for you will never disappear  
Forever, forever... _

_ Sakura Bye Bye - CYaRon! _

* * *

_ If you have a chance to be with her, will you take it? _

“Huh?”

His eyes blinked rapidly as he was brought back to reality. Yusei stared at the wide smile of his female friend--the brightest person he’d ever known--whose bright blue eyes sparkled when he was back on the real world.

The real world…

She cocked her head to the side, her smile only widening. “If you have a chance to be with Soramaru again, where none of your past experiences mattered, will you take it?”

His fingers played on the brown statue he was holding for who knows how long. His eyes took a quick glance down to realize he got lost thinking on how he would lead his own character on the next place, with three statues of different colors in the same place.

A wry smile formed on his lips. “What made you say that, Kanade?”

Her hands reached up and pointed at the pink piece. “This represents Soramaru, right?”

“Yes.”

Kanade picked up the pink statue. “She’s like a sakura blossom; she’s very pink.” She glanced up at him and gave him a large smile. “You care for this piece more than the actual person.”

Yusei scratched the back of his head as he chuckled nervously. “Now, you’re just pulling my leg-”

“This is your new beginning with her.” Her smile never ceased. “Even if Soramaru is already far away, unreachable with your own hands, at least in here, you can take care of her.”

Yusei quirked his brow as he frowned. “H-Hey…”

He had no words to defend himself.

Kanade placed the piece back on the board, then gently guided his hand to place the brown piece near the pink statue. “In this world you’d created, you two are living happily. Even if it’s just a creation of your character and her, it mends your heart.”

Yusei pursed his lips, as he could only stare back at her bright, blue eyes, brimming with happiness.

In this game, Kanade was playing the role of the pink statue, which was Soramaru. She’d done a fantastic job playing her character, which at first just made him happy that she’s willing to play with him, roleplaying as the woman he can never have.

Nothing crossed his mind at first, not until he’d speak with the Dragon Twins to continue the story alongside Ace. The twins played their own characters alongside others, but the characters they were bringing to life weren't paired with anyone--at least, none in his knowledge. Ace was too busy wooing every character included--even him--so she could form her own silly harem. He just thought he was doing the same thing she did: role playing, no personal matters included in this one.

And yet…

“You just have to be with her no matter what.” Kanade’s voice was always brimming with joy. “Soramaru is really important to you, and that’s a good thing.”

The guilts and doubts came crashing into him in full force. To think that even if Soramaru already belonged to someone else, and he just… In this world he’d created, he paired himself with her, the woman he can never have. Realizing that, Yusei felt dirty, like he was a disgusting son of a bitch on earth for making a world where he belongs to her--even if it’s not technically, even if it’s just his ideas about him and it was Kanade who was providing life to her character…

He didn’t know anymore.

Maybe he should just drop the idea-

“No scowling.”

Kanade was already hugging him, her hand on top of his head while her other hand patted his back. She leaned back to face him. “A frown doesn’t suit you, Yusei.”

He took a deep breath, then exhaled through his nose. His arms fell limp from his side. “Why did I even do this…” Yusei couldn’t bear to face her never-ending smile, even after her gaze softened and her hands rubbed both of his head and his back. He closed his eyes, hiding the shame away from her. “This is-” He choked on his own words, unable to say it. Another defeated sigh escaped him. “I shouldn’t have brought her in the story.”

“You brought her for a reason.” Kanade placed her hands on his cheeks. “In the world you created with Ace, Corrin and Kamui,  _ you _ are the one handling what you have. If it means being with her even though you can never be with her, at least in the world you’d build, you can be with Soramaru.”

“But that will be wrong.”

Kanade squeezed his cheeks gently. “There is no right or wrong when it comes to emotions, Yusei.” She gave him a wide grin. “Go with what you feel, since you’re not actually harming Soramaru. If it helps you continue to move on, even if in reality you can never be, then at least, in another world, there will be a chance.”

He later realized that Kanade was sitting on his lap, and she was dangerously close in his personal space-

“So I ask you again, Yusei.” She pulled her hands off his face. “If you are given a chance to live in another world, where you can be with her, will you take it?”

The smile that never left her lips, how she was always so optimistic but she possessed great intuition and empathy for people, how she was here, validating his own selfish desire…

Yusei found his strength to muster a smile, a small, genuine smile.

“Yes.”

“Great!” Kanade hopped off him and spun around for a bit. “So, did you finally know what you will do with the brown piece?” Her eyes fluttered close as her smile widened. “Or, do you finally know what you will do, Yusei?”

He glanced back at the brown piece on the board, then back at her. “I have a few starters to expand.” He paused, then nodded his head. “Thank you, Kanade. Without you, I would have hit my first block, which will inconvenience everyone.”

“The pleasure is all mine, Yusei!” Kanade skipped around until she finally decided to sit back on her chair. “Let’s hear it!”

Yusei smiled back at her. As he composed himself by picking up the brown piece, his hand brushed past the pink piece. A world where he can be with Soramaru...

Heh, there was a saying that every meeting was meaningful, and he agreed to that--all because he'd come to love Soramaru. No matter how rocky their past relationship ended, it left a bond that they picked up again after Soramaru made up with him.

His longing will never disappear.


End file.
